


Да

by Leslav



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Established Relationship, Multi
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-01
Updated: 2018-12-01
Packaged: 2019-09-05 06:39:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16805431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leslav/pseuds/Leslav
Summary: Небольшая зарисовка без особого накала страстей и тому подобного. На отдохнуть.





	Да

Брок просыпается рано. Умывается, идёт на кухню. Привычно достаёт банку с кофе, привычно засыпает его в турку, варит. Достаёт три кружки, сахарницу и молоко. И, конечно, ложки. Брок пьёт чёрный кофе, но всегда достаёт три ложки.

Он разливает ароматный напиток по кружкам, с опостылевшей покорностью сыпет по семь ложек сахара в две кружки и добавляет туда добрую порцию молока. Размешивает тихо, спокойно. Полностью сосредоточившись на этом занятии, стараясь удержать своё внимание именно на этой точке — здесь и сейчас. Говорят, осознанность — это классно, это помогает меньше беспокоиться и больше жить настоящим. Рамлоу пока не прочувствовал обещанный эффект, но он старается, старается снова и снова, снова и снова…

Брок всегда гордился тем, что смог пройти через всё дерьмо, что вывалила на него жизнь или что он помог ей вывалить на себя. Что, сжимая зубы, полудохлый, он возвращался в свою серую квартирку в южной части города, подползал к холодильнику, находил там банку пива и оживал. Верил, что и в этот раз смог. Не сдох в очередном вонючем сральнике мира, выхаркав там кровь, зубы, веру в справедливость и мечты. И пусть он снова покорёжен, как тачка старого пидора в чёрном квартале, зато жив.

Он давно не знал, что заставляло его вновь и вновь брать оружие и идти отнимать жизни. Идеология? Деньги? Зверь внутри? Тот самый зверь, который воет, срываясь на вымученный хрип, рвёт изнутри, пытается вырваться на свободу, чтобы взять след, учуять, найти? Приручённый зверь?

Ради прикола — заработанные деньги надо же куда-то тратить — Брок ходил к неврологам, психологам, психиатрам. Те делали большие глаза, проклинали войны и выписывали волшебные пилюли, которые запивались Броком то пивом, то водой. От пива эффекта положительного не было. Как и от пилюль. Иногда кружилась голова, а кровавый вкус во рту напоминал тот самый, в засаде, и хотелось выблевать его вместе с душой, которая уже и не держится, даже не хочет пытаться держаться, найти важное, ценное, нужное, чтобы перестать возвращаться домой на инерции.

Во время работы на Гидру и ЩИТ было весело. Если можно назвать весёлым постоянное напряжение. И то, что тянуло на обе стороны, потому что там что-то важное, притягательное. Появись это нужное раньше, Брок не стал бы одной из пешек на невидимой камерам шахматной доске. Но что есть, то есть.

Всё вышло по самому мерзкому сценарию. Вполне типично, в самом стиле жизни Брока. И тех двоих.

Он смотрел на потерянного Баки и восхищался им. Он смотрел на непоколебимого Стива и гордился им. Он влюблялся в них. И, наверное, можно было бы сказать, что влюблялся, как в произведения искусства, но тело непрозрачно намекало, что платонической любовью тут и не пахнет.

Брок горел рядом с ними. Невольно тянулся вперёд, прикоснуться, провести рукой по гладкой, идеальной, чёрт возьми, коже. После особо тяжких часов (во время которых были спарринги с Кэпом или Зимним) Броку приходилось идти в душ и восхищаться там светлыми образами своих якорей. Которые в силу своей избирательной слепоты ничего не замечали: Стив ободряюще хлопал Рамлоу по плечу, когда у того перекашивалась морда лица, а Баки просто был. Хорошо ещё, Брок умудрился подкупить нескольких белохалатиков, поставив на кон их жизни, и Зимнему Солдату теперь не грозили обнуления — вёл он себя нормально, в соответствии с лучшими прогнозами, понимаете. Баки, как-то это прознав, обнял своего командира и поблагодарил.

С Баки из-за постоянных свидетелей толком и поговорить не получалось. Брок рвался к нему, но затыкал себя на полуслове: не хватало ещё подставить мальчишку под мерзкое обнуление. И плевать, что мальчишка этот воевал на фронтах Второй Мировой. Молодой эк ещё, зелёный, как Стив.

Со Стивом было и легче, и сложнее. С ним можно было поговорить, пошутить. Но он был слишком замкнут. Варился в котле под неизвестным именем, с мазохистским удовольствием нырял в него с головой, бредил им. И никому не давал к себе приблизиться: ни Мстителям, ни кому ещё. Все попытки Брока заговорить во время редких ланчей ударялись о непробиваемую стену непоколебимости и показательного игнорирования.

Баки тянулся к Броку. Стив отталкивал Брока. А он разрывался между ними.

Впрочем, совсем скоро Брок выведал название адского котла, в котором плескался Кэп: «Баки». Тот самый Джеймс Баки Барнс, который не один десяток лет назад задурил голову Стивену Роджерсу, без каких-либо усилий стал зазнобой Брока Рамлоу, только как Зимний Солдат — машина для убийств, вечно дрейфующая в беспамятном обжигающем вареве. Компания, в общем, хорошая, душевная. Только её ещё собрать осталось.

Страх сковывал Рамлоу, когда он входил в квартиру Кэпа. Роджерс тогда нахмурился, исподлобья посмотрел на Брока, кинувшему на его стол две тонкие папки.

— Это что?

— Моё портфолио, капитан, — прокаркал Рамлоу. — Так, на размышление. И вторая папка о… нём.

Он хотел выкинуть какую-нибудь неуместную шутку, как делал это всегда рядом с Кэпом, но наткнулся на его нечитаемый взгляд и решил заткнуться. Рамлоу совсем не хотел представлять, что сделает с ним Стив, если он пролетел в своих размышлениях. В его голове Роджерс размазывал его по стенке от страсти, а не от дикой ярости, помноженной на силу суперсолдата.

Стив помчался к Баки, забыв про всё на свете. Забыл бы и про Рамлоу, если бы только очнувшийся Зимний Солдат не стал звать командира. Тогда Роджерс, скрипя зубами, велел Броку явиться.

И если до того момента Брок свято верил, что из них троих именно он самый старший и здравомыслящий, а Баки — ребёнок ребёнком, то потом полярность мыслей полностью сменилась.

Баки не стал растягивать бесконечную жвачку. Притянул к себе ошарашенного Брока, схватил его жёстко бионической рукой за волосы и поцеловал. В присутствии сжимающего кулаки Стива.

Брок тогда из-за оглушающего стука сердца в ушах ничего не услышал. И чуть не кончил в форменные штаны, когда увидел, как Баки точно так же повелительно притягивает к себе Стива и целует уже его. Слишком красиво, слишком хорошо, слишком много и много слишком…

Суперсолдаты решили не скрываться. И возражающего Брока задобрили — даже немного сторонившийся его Стив принял активное участие в этом деле.

— Ты мне всегда нравился, — прямо, как обычно, сказал он в один из вечеров. — Но я не хотел изменять Баки. До последнего верил и, видишь, не зря. А с учётом того, что вышло…

Ошарашенный Рамлоу тогда покивал только. Не каждый день одно из самых невероятных существ на планете говорит о своей симпатии к тебе. Но обычное, банальное, однако такое полное «я люблю тебя» Брока так и осталось где-то там, посаженное на цепь жёсткой рукой разума.

С Баки всё опять было по-другому. Вырвавшись на свободу после заточения во льдах и постоянных обнулений, он будто поставил себе целью потратить всю накопленную за эти годы энергию. Барнс постоянно требовал их внимания, не стеснялся признаваться в любви им обоим и тащил в постель при каждом удобном случае. И был тем, кто соединяет их.

— Всю жизнь мечтал склеивать древнюю зануду, — кивал Баки на Стива, — и старого младенца, — следующий кивок доставался уже Броку.

— А сам-то ты кто? — обижался Роджерс.

— А я неотразимый красавчик, — разваливался на диване Баки.

Брок смеялся. И понимал, что вот теперь он дома.

В общем, уговорить его не скрываться у них получилось легко. Брок никогда не пытался им противостоять, да и не смог бы. Он только делал вид, что крутой такой.

Отделались они довольно легко: Брока выперли из структур, а Баки стал одним из снайперов под руководством Роджерса.

И всё бы хорошо, если бы не их постоянные отъезды и задержки. И невозможность Рамлоу их сопровождать, участвовать в операциях, прикрывать. Уже не раз Брок навещал то одного, то второго, хриплым шёпотом боролся с Сэмом или Наташей за кресло у их кроватей и переживал, накручивал себя. Любил.

Брок решает пойти в душ, смыть с себя липкий страх, который не вытесняется никакими специальными техниками и «земными» предметами. Как вообще можно вытеснить мысли о Стиве и Баки? Рамлоу не знает и узнавать не хочет.

Когда в коридоре что-то гремит, Брок даже не реагирует. Он сосредоточенно трёт жёсткой щёткой тело и матерится на двух безголовых суперов сквозь стиснутые зубы. Нет никаких «здесь» и «сейчас», всё его внимание до малейшей его крупинки отдано им. Как и сердце.

Брок вышел из ванной. Побрёл на кухню, чтобы выпить наверняка остывший кофе, и застыл на её пороге.

Стив сидел на своём месте и сосредоточенно резал овощи на тарелку. Баки стоял рядом и медленно пил кофе из своей чашки, периодически облизывая соблазнительные губы, от которых и Кэп, и Брок сходили с ума.

— О, Брок! — Баки подскочил к нему и поцеловал в щёку. — Кофе еле тёплый, пей быстрее.

— Как ты узнал, что мы сегодня вернёмся? — Стив подошёл и обнял его, поцеловал в шею.

— Надеялся, — потянулся к ним Рамлоу. — Я каждое утро его варил.

— Все два месяца?

— А потом куда девал?

— Пил.

— Надо проверить твоё сердце.

— Ты же… 

— Да. Люблю вас.


End file.
